Crazy With a Capital F
by iDrownFishes0
Summary: Jaune is captured and brought into Raven's camp. The rest of JNPR and RWBY join forces to rescue him, and witness his "horrifying" treatment. Rated M for bad, sexy jokes.


Jaune sat on his knees, hunched with his hands tied behind his back, all before the judgemental eyes of a woman with long, dark and feathered hair, and several surrounding bandits.

Despite his fear, one of his first thoughts was about how huge this camp really was. It had roads weaving between structures of all kinds. Quite the set-up they had for a roaming tribe.

Judging from the sun's position, it had only been an hour or so since he was captured. His teammates were probably worried sick.

"You're telling me," the dark-haired woman put two fingers to her temple, soothing an oncoming headache.

"You were sent on a mission to investigate bandits in the area, managed to get separated from your team in broad daylight, found one of our camps, and just _walked in_ trying to talk?"

"Well when you put it _that_ way it makes me sound stupid! Also, can I have my clothes back?"

His eyes had been repeatedly drawn to the armor and cloth hanging on a stick by the largest tent, really feeling the gaze of all the strangers surrounding him.

"You're an idiot," she deadpanned. The woman, apparently the leader, crossed her arms. "But, perhaps, a useful idiot."

Jaune heard giggling all around him, and shrank back, imagining all manner of possible torture from the frightening woman. "That's not true, uh, I'm not useful at all I promise...! Er, wait, that's not I meant."

"Foolish boy. Don't even know that you're in Branwen territory. Well, I'll make this easy to understand. This group is a matriarchy, and you are going to live the rest of your life as our breeding slave!"

"No, please, I don't like pain, go easy on m- say what now?" Jaune took another look around him, and did not realize until now the crowd was mostly women. The few men that were around were dressed in rags, flinching whenever a female so much as bumped into them.

"Men come and go quite often, but few can keep us occupied. The group that brought you here, however, assure me you have a lot of aura. You just might make it a week."

"... really?"

"Your body and will, will be tested, while you're constantly milked dry by every available woman here!" From the tents all around, more bandit women creeped out from their tents to get a look at what the fuss outside was about. Jaune caught the eye of a faunus bandit, and her grin reminded him of a lion looking at a steak. "The sooner you accept your fate, the easier this will be on you. Or wallow in despair, I don't care."

"Oh. No."

"I'll have the lower ranks have their fill of you first. I need to be positive you have some potential to breed some strong children first." She looked around at her brethren, addressing them. "Take him away! Fulfill your duty and make sure the boy knows his place!"

Four bandit women reach to take Jaune away, leading him to a larger hut through a network of other tents and crude buildings. Some thought they could see Jaune trembling and might have mistaken it for fear.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost him!?"

"I just turned away for second, I didn't think he could get lost in one little fight!" Nora paced around the RWBY dorm, unusually worried and guilty while she appealed to a terrified Ruby.

Weiss' attention had been grabbed right away when the rest of JNPR had burst through their door before bed time. Now she rose from her bed to join in.

"You didn't just leave Jaune out there did you?" She put her hands on her hips. "I may have differences with my leader, but I couldn't imagine doing such a thing."

"We have differences?" Ruby looked hurt. Weiss sighed.

"Of course we didn't just leave him!" Pyrrha's loud yell was icy in tone, and it startled all of RWBY. None of them had heard her really angry before.

Her hair was all out of sorts, and anybody could see her arms shaking. It had only been a few hours, but stress already lined her face. All of that, even after Ren had worked hard on the way back to calm her.

Only the deaf, dumb and blind could miss the feelings the girl had for her leader. It was a common source of gossip and frustration among RWBY, wondering when they were finally going to stop being cowards around each other. Now that girl, their friend, was hurting and scared. Her outburst was understandable.

Weiss cleared her throat, and backpedaled. "I didn't mean to imply such a thing. Maybe it was a dumb thing to say. I'm just shocked he really got lost."

'Really?' Blake thought to herself. 'I'm surprised it took this long.'

Weiss softened. "Just tell us exactly what happened."

"Yeah!" Ruby said. "We'll help you find him no matter what!"

She looked to her team for confirmation, and of course, Yang, Blake and Weiss gave their affirmative.

"Yeah Sis, Operation Save Vomit-Boy is a go!"

"He has a name..." Pyrrha said indignantly.

"Anyway!" Nora shouted. "We came across some bandits and tried to ambush them, but... that didn't work out."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Nora rubbed the back of her head and averted her eyes. "Jaune..."

RWBY nodded in understanding. Pyrrha fumed, mostly at how she couldn't refute the screw-up. He could be so clumsy.

Ren took the reins. "He fell from his tree and we had to fight. We tried not to kill anybody, and it only made it harder. Before we knew it, Grimm were showing up in droves. It was chaos."

Nora took Ren's hand, comforting herself. He made no objection. "We weren't ready... we were so focused on getting everything under control that we didn't realize he was gone until the end!"

Pyrrha's worry reignited. "He could be captured and killed by Grimm, or tortured by bandits as we speak!"

"What will he do if he has to sleep without his onesey?!" Nora pleaded with RWBY.

Ren put his hands on both of their shoulders and let his semblance calm them both. Their auras grayed, and each sighed in slight relief. Ren was tired, trying hard to be the rock the two ladies needed right now, on top of the worry for his leader.

Pyrrha's nerves were still frayed, but Nora smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you Renny."

"Hold on a second," Weiss said. "You all came back before dark and must have had a talk with the Headmaster. If he doing anything about this?"

Pyrrha grimaced. They indeed had a talk, and spat the story at RWBY about how Ozpin was far too calm about the situation for JNPR's taste. He said something about how these things happen all the time, and he would let them handle it.

"Hands-off teaching style indeed," Pyrrha grumbled bitterly.

"Don't worry you three, we're all going to help to find him, first thing in the morning!" Ruby pumped her fist, but something told her most of them would not be getting much sleep tonight.

"And how do you suppose we find Jaune in all that forest?" Weiss asked.

"Actually, there's some good news for once!" Nora pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from the waist of her skirt. "We have a lead! One of the bandits had this handy little map on them, and here's the best part."

She showed the paper off to the group. It had a few handy landmarks, but Nora pointed to the biggest one; a large X. "All roads lead to this! I'll bet anything this is their main base."

"It's the best we could ask for," Blake commented. "I guess that settles it."

"Thank you in advance for your help," Ren dipped his head in a slight bow. "We should all try and get some sleep."

"How can anyone sleep at a time like this?"

"You need your sleep so you can be at your best Pyrrha," Ren waved her down.

Pyrrha had no words, and with a defeated sigh, she followed her team back to her own dorm, readying for a night full of tossing and turning and worrying.

* * *

"UGH! This is killing me! This map is awful!" Nora was ready to pull her hair out, having passed a familiar rock formation for at least the third time.

It was now the third day of their search, and all of team RWBY, even acquainted teams like CFVY, were becoming seriously worried.

They had been hindered by more Grimm, but at least they also found more bandits and beat some information and crude maps out of them, which allowed teams to split up.

But so much could happen in such time. What if he was sold away? He could be dead!

On this third day, the sun was high and frying all their brains further. Every little thing was getting to them. Their roommates bugged each other more than usual, blame was starting to be thrown around for not finding Jaune.

Nothing had tested their sisterhood like a missing friend over the past few days. Had it not been for the valiant efforts of Ren, and to a lesser extent Ruby, all the ladies might have torn each other apart by now.

Nora, technically second in command of JNPR, felt her scroll buzz in her pocket. She looked at it to see Weiss was giving a one-sided call to everyone in the scroll. Nora's heart leapt. An important announcement.

"Guys, I think we've done it! The biggest camp we've found yet, and it's got prisoners. It has to be the one! Everyone follow the signal on my scroll."

Ren had been beside her all the while, and gave her a smile. She dared to hope. "Yes! Let's go Ren!"

She grabbed Ren's sleeve, and he allowed himself to be pulled along while they followed the signal.

In the excitement it felt like ages of jogging and walking, but soon enough, one man and six ladies rallied back together outside a large wall of wood and tanned leather.

"These walls are huge!" Ruby commented, picking some leaves out from her hair and uniform. "I think you're right Weiss, if this isn't home base, I don't know what could be."

Pyrrha pulled out her scroll, looking upward. "Please tell us you see something up there."

Blake, having been up in a tall tree and listening in her own scroll, became tight-lipped. "I think I saw Jaune get pulled into one of the bigger huts earlier. But there is a big group of women outside it."

The rest of the group down below was huddled around the scroll and listening for news, keeping their voices down.

"Group of women?" Yang wondered aloud. "Like, some kind of ceremony going on?"

"Maybe. I think they're all waiting for something." Blake got answers before long, when her sensitive ears twitched.

She heard rustling from inside the large hut, and than a rough, female voice she was not familiar with. "Alright boy, that's enough of a break. The next wave has waited long enough!"

"Okay!" Blake's ears perked. That was definitely Jaune, and if that was not just her imagination, he was sounding oddly chipper.

"I heard him," Blake said, and the group waited with bated breath. Blake considered if she should just jump back down, give the go ahead and storm the camp, to prevent whatever terrible things they were probably doing to him. She leaned forward and narrowed her eyes, the oddness of the situation keeping her glued to her spot.

One of the women from the group entered the hut, and Blake bit her lip, bracing herself for the worst and hoping not to hear some terrible, agonizing acts taking place.

She did indeed hear from within, and her gaze went from worried to... something else.

She heard one thing she expected, a forceful voice of a female telling him to "take it", but what could the rhythmic rustling of sheets mean? Or the grunts and groans of effort and _oh dear sweet Gods above what?_

Ruby's static voice sounded in her ear. "Come on, I can't take waiting anymore, what's going on in there!?"

"Uh..." Blake responded, intelligently.

"Let's just get in there!" Yang said, to which Pyrrha fervantly agreed. "If they're all as weak as they have been for the last few days, that should be no problem."

"Yeah! And whatever is happening, I bet our fearless leader is soldiering on and giving them a handful. He won't be broken so easily." Nora always had confidence in Jaune, and the others had no idea where it came from.

"He's... certainly giving it back to them."

"That's a weird way to put it, but, great!" Blake heard Ruby reload her rifle. "Let's crash their party!"

"You do that."

"Blake, aren't you coming with us?"

"You know what, I have a pretty good view up here. I'll stay and be your eyes above. You'll be fine, trust me." Blake set her phone in her lap and pulled out a notebook from her pocket, along with a spare pencil. She looked up from it and back down at the page repeatedly, scribbling feverishly, her face reddening a little more over time.

Back down with the group, Ruby shrugged. "Oookay, that's not a bad idea I guess. Girls! And guy! Let's do this."

* * *

"So Jaune, have you finally learned your lesson?"

Raven stood and watched uninterestedly as another female bandit's body was quaking on top of the boy, bouncing unashamedly on him and breathing heavy with effort.

"I sure have Raven. I should be where a man belongs. In the bedroom."

"Excellent." She produced some bread from seemingly out of nowhere. "Now eat this sandwich I made for you."

Raven heard crashing, banging and screaming from outside the hut, and not the kind that had become commonplace over the past few days.

"Wait here Jaune, and continue with your business. It appears we have company."

The brunette woman on him gave one last hard thrust and squealed, shaking violently while she felt his tool throbbing within her. Jaune gave a thumbs up while he enjoyed his food.

Raven closed the curtain, sectioning off Jaune's part of the hut, and exited the front door. What greeted her was a group of kids, surrounded by the groaning bodies of her bandits. Between twenty and thirty were strewn about the space, with others hovering around and thinking twice about engaging the group.

Raven shook her head. "Well, that's what I get for thinking my men and women could stop a small group of children from entering our base. My expectations were low and you all still managed to disappoint."

"Hey, we are not just some group of kids!" Yang shouted.

"Yeah! We're huntsmen in training!" Ruby readied her weapon, hoping that sounded cool.

"And we think you have a certain blonde dork who doesn't belong to you." Weiss daintily held her blade out in the mystery-woman's direction, guard up and ready for anything.

The woman crossed her arms, calm and confident despite her forces having been bested so easily. "I will give you all one thing. You are right about not being just any group of kids."

Her experienced eyes darted between them all, sizing them up with lightning speed. "Fancy seeing Pyrrha Nikos here, and Weiss Schnee even moreso. It looks like my daughter has made quite the group of friends."

The fact that she knew two of their names surprised some of them enough, though it really shouldn't have. Pyrrha was a bonified celebrity, and anyone that did enough digging could certainly find Weiss' name as well.

But that last part?

"What, you think your daughter is a friend of ours?" Yang said in a mocking tone. "I doubt that. What's a bandit's kid doing in Huntsman school, huh?"

"Why don't you tell me... Yang."

Yang's face fell.

"How has Tai been doing?"

"How the hell do you...?" At the mention of her father's name, Yang recalled some of the rare times where he would tell her a little bit about the "mother" she never got to meet.

How she had the deepest, reddest eyes he had ever seen and would never forget. How Yang's hair sometimes reminded Tai of her, with how long and feathered it was.

Her jaw fell. "Raven...?" The rest of the group stepped slightly away from Yang, noticing the change of her eye color and the sudden heat filling the air. "Raven Branwen!?"

"The one and only. I admit, seeing you was the last thing I expected today."

"But... you... I don't even... what...?" Yang spluttered and babbled. All of this time kept in the dark, looking for her birth mother and wondering if she would ever have answers, and it just falls into her lap on an unrelated mission.

She wasn't ready. So many things that needed to be said, all the thousand questions that needed answering, and yet she was drawing a blank. She could hardly get a word out.

"Hey guys, does it smell kinda weird to anybody else?" Ruby tried to whisper to her group while keeping her weapon steady.

"What do you mean? I don't smell anything." Pyrrha said.

"No, I... I think she's right." Weiss agreed with Ruby after having her attention drawn to it.

The following silence they had after Yang's revelation was made supremely awkward when they started hearing banging sounds from within the hut, accompanied by a female voice.

"What is going on? Is Jaune in there?" Ruby asked Raven.

"Oh dear..." Ren said aloud, thinking he may have figured out why Blake was behaving oddly earlier.

"Don't mind them," said Raven. "Your friend has been taken well care of, I assure you. So far he's performed beyond my expectations and learned his place quickly."

Now that she mentioned it, all the men and women appeared quite drained for some reason. Men specifically were stripped and chained up along posts.

Raven could almost laugh at each of their faces while reality dawned on each of them. Most of them were varied expressions of surprise and anger.

Except for Nora, whose face brightened in extreme excitement. "YEAH! That's our fearless leader! Not only is he not in trouble, he's been _thriving!_ "

"We still have to rescue him Nora," Ren tried to remain the voice of reason.

"Can't you see he's conquering the whole camp and turning them into his concubines!?" Nora's smile was manic. "GO JAUNE, GO! Call her a _bitch!_ "

"The hell he is!" Pyrrha drew her weapons and stalked toward Raven. "You and all the other bandits can back off, sister! That blonde, Valean piece of man-meat is mine!"

"You had him once, little girl. We stole him fair and square."

"I'm sorry, I just can't get over this." Weiss spoke. "Just... really!? One of the most feared nomadic tribes in all of Remnant and all you do is act like a bunch of degenerates!"

"Excuse you!" Raven scoffed. "We are a fierce and dignified tribe. Isn't that right, Vernal?"

They saw a tan, short-haired woman on the floor, completely nude, face-down with her butt high in the air. She leaked a viscous liquid from between her legs, she drooled on the ground, and snored lightly in a peaceful sleep.

"She knows." Raven waved it off. "Ah, which reminds me." Raven lightly pat her belly. "You're getting a sibling. Congratulations. Be sure to show proper courtesies to your new step-father."

As if the whirling emotions within Yang weren't enough already, the stupidity of all this was crashing down on her.

All the hard feelings she endured over time. All the dramatic circumstances she imagined a scenario like this under. Would her mom explain herself and apologize? Would she turn out to be a criminal she had to take down?

Not to mention Jaune! She was genuinely terrified for him!

But now, her supposedly bad-ass birth mom was turning out to be some ridiculous mega-thot, Jaune was just having the time of his life in this nut-house, and _oh dear Gods does this really make him her step-dad!?_

"Oh Gods... vision fading... everything... so stupid... so... pissed off!" Yang twitched.

Ruby glanced worriedly at her sister. The heat was getting bothersome, and Yang was twitching and shaking like a crazy person.

"Yang, I know this is kind of a moment for you, and it is a lot easier said than done," Ruby resisted the heatwaves and inched closer, putting on her best puppy-eyes. "But you have to calm down! Please!?"

Yang's crazed eyes were drawn back to her little sister. Ruby's hands were crossed in a pleading way, her lip quivering. Ironically, the melodramatic action helped bring Yang back, and miraculously, she took a deep, slow breathe and the heat immediately died down. Violet eyes met silver.

Ruby could not believe that worked. She had _never_ seen her sister do that.

"...Yang?"

"Ruby." She addressed everyone in the group. "Girls. Ren. I'm really sorry I let all of this come between us. I've been a jerk these past few days and I could have handled all of this much better."

-bang. bang. bang. bang.-

"Ah, ah, aahhh~"

"... I really just hope we can set all of this aside, and learn from this experi-"

-BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG-

"JAUNE!" The heat came right back, more intense than ever. "WOULD YOU QUIT PLOWING BANDITS RIGHT BESIDE US!? YOU'RE RUINING THE MOMENT!"

"Well, that didn't last. I tried." Ruby sighed, defeated. It just wouldn't be her sister if she didn't have a temper. Seeing her admit her faults was kind of unsettling anyway; she didn't wanna see it again.

"Breeding slave, can't help it!" Jaune yelled back cheerily.

"Harder! Harde- _ahh!_ Come on, pound my ass like you own it! None of these other sluts can take it like I can! Grab my hips and break meee~!"

"Hands _toootally_ tied on this one~!" He yelled again.

"That's it. I'm burning everything to the ground."

Ruby's heart sunk when she saw a horde of black figures upon a nearby hill, peeking red eyes through the trees and inching closer to the camp.

"Yup. That's what I was afraid of." If anyone could single-handedly attract a bunch of Grimm, it was her sister. Actually, now that she looked over at Pyrrha, she was probably helping with that just as much. Ruby had to get everyone out of here before those two started foaming at the mouth.

"Aww!" Nora shouted. "Grimm incoming to ruin the fun!"

Weiss, absolutely scandalized and embarrassed with this whole ordeal, spared a glance. "Why _are_ you so happy about all of this Nora?"

"Well _duh,_ Weissy!" Weiss bristled at the nickname. "Wouldn't having a leader that has a whole tribe beneath him be amazing!?"

"Oookay. Ruby can we grab Jaune and go please?"

"Right away! Pyrrha, I need you to... Pyrrha?" Ruby looked over to see Pyrrha had disappeared from her spot. Just then, a loud BANG sounded as a person-shaped hole was busted into the large tent, accompanied by angry yelling and two sets of girly screams, one of which was definitely Jaune.

"Wow. I've never seen her so... fired up. Um, good work!"

"SAY MY NAME, BITCH!" Pyrrha shouted like a banshee. The inside of the hut was almost certainly destroyed already, even with Raven running back in.

"Right." Ruby's scroll rung in her pocket and she answered. Blake's voice was calm on the other end.

"There's another smaller exit not too far from you. Get Jaune, gather the group and go to your right. I'll direct you on the shortest path out of the camp and away from the Grimm."

"Roger!" Ruby answered back. "He-he, I've always wanted to say that. Everyone, time to go, just follow me! You too, Pyrrha!"

"RAHH!" Pyrrha smashed another hole in the hut, ('probably not necessary', Ruby thought) with a terrified Jaune in her arms.

Raven and some of the braver bandit ladies ran outside and toward the invaders. "Leader, the intruders are taking our prize!" One of them shouted.

"Forget the boy! We have bigger problems now!"

Yang stared murderously at Raven, but reluctantly complied with Ruby's order. She wouldn't get any answers here now anyway with the army of Grimm beginning to breach the camp walls. Their numbers were such that new Grimm were still appearing over the hill. They got Jaune and needed to go for their safety, and she could only hope now Raven would survive all this to be found again.

She would rather not think about meeting her new half-sibling one day.

Ruby shouted more orders. "Nora, carry this!" Nora whipped her head about just in time to catch some familiar articles of clothing and armor. It appeared Ruby kept Crocea Mors in her own hands. "Oh!"

"Yeah, I snagged Jaune's stuff off a display real quick." She talked while the group ran and Ruby listened in her scroll for directions.

"That's why you're a leader, Ruby! I would have completely forgot." Nora playfully knocked her knuckles against her head.

While they zigzagged between huts, Ruby found herself thinking that both their teams really should work together more often. Between Nora's inability to take even a potentially dire situation like this seriously, Ren's endless calming aura and Pyrrha's skill (and apparently her amazonian rage), they made super fun teammates.

Not that she would ever trade her own team, but still, Jaune was super lucky.

"That must be our exit!" Weiss spied a piece of cloth poorly covering a hole in the high wall. Ren and Yang fired their weapons in the back of the group at the faster Grimm that worked their way in. Sounds of battle were filling the camp behind them. "Damn, they spread quick!" Yang commented.

The group practically tore the sheet off with how fast they were running. Blake was of course watching the whole time, hung up her scroll and jumped down to rejoin the team.

The group ran through the woods for a long while before they were sure it was safe. Jaune pleaded numerous times to be put down, as he could run just fine and he had only managed to grab a blanket to cover himself, but Pyrrha possessively kept him close with a crazed look in her eye.

"Okay everyone, let's stop!" Ruby shouted, and the group huffed and puffed, thankful for the break. Ruby had her hands on her knees, really wishing she had some water. "Oh geez. I really need to run more without using my semblance. My legs are killing me!"

"Can I please put my clothes on now?" Jaune asked Pyrrha, who finally set him down. How did she even hold him that long? Her strength was insane, but he guessed one doesn't become a tournament champion for nothing.

He took his clothes back and everyone politely kept their backs to him while they waited. "So, mission accomplished! Awesome!" Nora pumped her fist. "Still sucks we couldn't stick around though."

"What even are you." Weiss deadpanned. "And now that I'm reminded, you are also taking all of this awfully well Ruby."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you hardly batted an eye after finding out what was going on! Honestly, I'm a little impressed."

"Oh, well uh," Ruby's face heated up. "I guess I was just busy thinking about... leader stuff. Eh-heh..."

Truth be told, Ruby had a dirtier mind than many, especially her sister, assumed. She could totally see the appeal the same way Blake could, and she silently agreed with and understood Nora; she just did not have the gall to admit it out loud. She could not look Jaune in the eye right now, and she would let everyone think it was because she was disturbed with the events.

'What if he led _us_ like that?' Ruby thought. Her face heated further, and she carefully hid it away from the group.

"Well," Ren spoke up. "At least we took a dangerous group out of commission for a while, even if it was kind of by accident. That might look good for us if they're no longer a problem."

"I doubt it," Weiss crossed her arms. "I'll bet those ruffians have dealt with Grimm like that many times. The only thing that's certain is they will move their base, so that we can't point the Headmaster in their direction. They could still cause problems in the near future."

Ren nodded, seeing the logic and hoping they didn't make the bandit problem worse. "I suppose only time will tell," he said.

"Okay, I'm done." Many looked back to see Jaune back as his usual self, looking irritatingly fresh and energized. He flashed them a smile, and was answered mostly with frowns. "What? Something on my face?"

"What do you mean what!?" Weiss shouted in a shrill voice. "We all worried about you, you jerk!"

"And a bunch of whores got their dirty hands on you before _I_ did!" Pyrrha exploded.

"You get a really dirty mouth when you're angry," Ren commented. Pyrrha looked around and saw that she had attracted stares. "I mean... you could have gotten hurt, or... I'm sorry..." She rubbed her arm.

"It's okay, I get it. I'm the sorry one for worrying you all so much. I couldn't ask for better friends who'd go through the trouble to help me," Jaune said with an earnest and disarming smile, enough that the tension dropped some.

"But really," he continued. "Can I tell you about my weekend?"

"NO!"

"... can I please?"

Ruby timidly raised her hand. "Um... you can tell me about it."

The looks Ruby got from the group, especially Yang, made her wave her hands wildly in front of her. "Uh, I mean, if you really have to and it would help!"

"Ditto." Blake casually raised her own hand.

"Sooo." Yang walked up to Jaune with her hands behind her back. Her eyes were red, with a disturbing, saccharine-sweet smile, and she spoke with a distressingly innocent lilt in her voice. "Step-dad, huh?"

"Now Yang," he held his hands up in front of him in surrender. "In fairness, I had no idea she was your mother. Also, given the circumstances, I was not really thinking about who they we-"

Jaune saw silver stars flash in his eyes and he fell to the ground when Yang socked him in the head.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **For anybody that follows the author and cares what he's up to.**

I've been pleasantly surprised with how liked some of my works have been, and have repeatedly read comments asking for continuations of certain stories.

Well I WOULD have at least two or three more stories/chapters up by now, that or have gotten a much larger project near completed.

There have been a bunch of sad complications, mostly involving all of my work being lost not just once, but twice. It's been extremely discouraging and frustrating, so much so that I finally said "fuck it" and literally wrote this story on my phone.

Also tech school has kept me quite busy, moving me all over the country and konking me over the head with surprise responsibilities on top of eight-hour classes.

But writing is a hobby I have fallen in love with, and none of that will keep me down forever, even if I have to rely on this gorilla-style, dark-ages, plebian bullshit and use a phone to get a labor of love out for a time.

Thanks to those who have followed me and read my stories. The idea that I have an internet to compete with, but some still choose to take their precious time and read my work, is humbling.

So have a great day, and expect further (better) work down the line.


End file.
